Los Herederos de la Hoja
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Boruto es un chico problemático que a tenido muchos conflictos con la justicia pero mas con su padre,Naruto al ver que su hijo no aprendido nada decide enviarlo a un internado fuera del país con el fin de que vuelva a encontrar su camino haciéndolos separar aun mas, Boruto encuentra en aquel internado una chica que comparte el mismo dolor que él...el abandono de un padre.
1. Chapter 1

**Los herederos de la hoja**

**Capítulo 1**

**El inicio de todo**

**Boruto Uzumaki**

Como aquellas mañanas se siente la paz que al final había conseguido aun con el sacrificio de todo lo que había pasado al fin era libre, mire a mi lado aquella chica que había sido mi compañera en esta aventura, la que me había acompañado a hacer esto y huir de nuestras familias.

Todo aquel pasado trataba de olvidar lo que sucedió pero más los motivos que llegaron a que mi padre me refundiera en aquel internado, una salida más para que yo no fuera más un estorbo en su vida.

******Flash banck*****

_Aquella noche mire las patrullas en aquel antro de nuevo se había ocasionado un pleito y como era de esperar mis amigos me habían dejado solo en esta ocasión._

_-Por favor joven copera- decía el policía colocando aquellas esposas en mis manos y subirme a la patrulla._

_De nuevo era detenido a causa de mis amigos y de la impotencia de ser llamado el hijo de Uzumaki, no era la primera vez que realizaba algo indebido en aquella cuidad, no era la primera vez que estaba detenido a mis casi 18 años ya a había pasado por muchas cosas y realizado muchas otras más._

_En una ocasión me había ido con una chica a vivir el momento ser hipes y experimentar cosas que mis padres me habían prohibido todo era perfecto hasta que el padre de la chica me acuso de secuestro de nuevo metido en problemas y mi padre me saco de aquel problema sin mayor importancia._

_Mis padres me prohibieron a acercare a ella y que de nuevo volviera a mi aburrida vida haciéndome responsable de nuevo de mis estudios y obligaciones, todo había sido tan terrible aquella chica era para mí muy importante y fue difícil poder estar sin ella, los padres de ella me habían puesto una restricción no podía acercarme a ella si no sería enviado a la estación de policías todo estaba mal._

_-¡De nuevo!- decía mi padre al verme desalineado, golpeado y encerrado en una cárcel en la estación de policías._

_-Señor Uzumaki debe ir a pagar la multa y firmar unos papeles- decía un agente de policías ya me conocía así que era fácil poder salir._

_La mirada de decepción de mi padre, la mirada de no saber qué hacer conmigo, la mirada de que ya no podía seguir así. Al final me habían sacado de aquel lugar sin mayor interés, me entregaron mis cosas y salimos de aquel lugar._

_-No sé qué voy hacer- decía mi padre y solo miraba sin interés sus palabras estaba mirando a la nada._

_-Señor debe ver esta escuela- decía la mano derecha de mi padre para mí era el "metiche"._

_-Ya lo sé- decía mi padre que suspiraba con cansase._

_Al llegar a casa solo entre pero fui detenido por mi padre que me miraba con advertencia de no hacer mayor escándalo._

_-Iras a ese internado... ¡Boruto estoy cansado de que siempre te saque de tus problemas!- decía y solo quite su mano de mi brazo._

_-¡Yo no tuve la culpa!- le digo enfrentándolo como siempre -¡Nadie te pidió que me sacaras de ese lugar!- lo enfrento y el solo frunce más el ceño sin más._

_-No lo hubiera hecho pero tu madre me lo pidió- me dice y solo niego._

_-Sin ella me hubieras dejado allí desde hace mucho no- le digo –Así me quitarías de tu camino...nunca te he importado...nunca he sido el hijo que esperabas que fuera- el solo me mira aun enojado._

_-La verdad es que no- me dice y solo asiento lo sabía yo no era importante para él._

_-Bien pues dejemos en claro cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad me iré y tu ni nadie me detendrá...no te preocupes porque use tu apellido o ensucie más tu apellido...me iré- le digo pasando a su lado y miro a mi madre que esta mirándonos por las escaleras con lágrimas en sus ojos de no saber qué hacer, como lo había dicho aquel hombre me llevo aquel internado en donde había investigado estaban los chicos de familias importantes para forjar herederos de calidad como también había jóvenes con problemas de actitud como en mi caso._

_-Boruto- decía mi madre que me acariciaba mi rostro aun en curación de los golpes de aquel día._

_-No pasa nada- digo y ella me mira con preocupación._

_-Estará bien- dice mi padre sin más y solo evito su mirada._

_-Por favor por atención a tus profesores- me dice mi madre que arregla mi abrigo y siento el frio de Londres._

_-Si- digo sin más._

_-¡Bienvenido joven Uzumaki!- me dice un maestro y solo lo miro con molestia por aquel apellido que aún tengo._

_-Vendré a visitarte cuando termine el semestre- dice ella abrazándome y no puedo corresponderle por qué no lo sabía, mi padre la aleja de mí y sé que siente envidia de que ella me ame más que a él._

_-Es hora de irnos...nuestro avión parte en unas horas- dice aquel hombre y solo me giro para no ver más a ellos y no sentir aquel dolor en mi pecho escucho los lamentos de mi madre pero no la volví a ver._

******Flash banck*****

Mi madre solo me visito en una ocasión en aquel internado después ya no podía ir a Londres en donde me encontraba, me enviaba cartas, algunos paquetes con nueva ropa y algunos dulces enviados por mi hermanita.

Estaba seguro que aquel hombre le había prohibido que fuera a verme al internado donde estaba recluido, en aquel lugar había conocido a buenos compañeros de importantes familias y también a jóvenes que tuvieron problemas como los míos o hasta más graves.

-No lo creo que estés preparando el desayuno- me decía aquella chica que se colocaba una sudadera en su cuerpo y se hacía una coleta.

-Lo sé- digo aun entrado en la preparación del desayuno.

-Bien creo que es un milagro no- dice y empieza a colocar el desayuno en la mesa.

-Bien solo por esta ocasión- le digo con una sonrisa y ella niega colocándose sus lentes para ver el periódico.

-¿Hoy no iras al trabajo?- me dice y solo niego.

-No hoy iré mas tarde- le digo colocado el jugo y el cereal.

-Bien yo también iré un rato- dice y solos suspiro no me gustaba que fuera a su trabajo tan tarde y más de noche ya que las calles de Paris no eran muy seguras.

-Estaré bien-dice y solo la miro.

-Veré si puedo ir por ti- le digo y ella me sonríe.

-Aun sigues preocupándote por mí- me dice tomando el desayuno y le sonrió.

-Así será siempre...estaré preocupado por tu bienestar- le digo tomando su mano y besando de ella.

-Lo sé...pero no eres ingles te recuerdo- me dice y la miro con cariño.

-No...Soy francés-le digo –Las chicas me lo dicen...por mi cabello rubio...bien podría ser alemán por mis ojos- ella ríe un poco y le sigo.

-¿Así que las chicas?- me dice y solo levanto los hombros para restarle importancia.

-Que te digo...las atraigo con mis encantos- le digo y ella me sonríe.

-Sabe que se está pasando señor Namikaze- me dice y solo rio un poco.

-Tú querías saber no-le digo y ella solo se limita a comer.

Me aguardaba poder hacerla enojar, molestarla era lo que más quería porque ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga los dos compartíamos el mismo dolor de no haber tenido una buena relación con nuestros padres.

Pasaba buen rato con ella en aquel departamento en el que vivíamos en Paris un país donde ella siempre quiso vivir desde muy niña, Londres nos traía tantos recuerdos malos que ninguno de los dos queríamos volver.

Ella me ayudaba con el idioma, ella aprendía muy bien los idiomas, ella era todo lo que tenía en mi vida y para que tuviéramos esa paz debía estar alerta de que ninguno de nuestros familiares nos encontrase no fue fácil escapar de aquel internado, no fue fácil independizarnos y aún más porque ninguno contaba con papeles oficiales y más ocultar nuestros apellidos eso era un gran reto.

Los dos caminábamos por las calles de Paris seguí en alerta aun mirando a todos lados para que no nos descubrieran, ella hacia las compras de lo que necesitábamos hablado perfectamente el francés, la había besado en algunas ocasiones sintiéndome de nuevo pleno muy diferente con aquella chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

**/**/**

No sé porque había visto aquel hombre era imposible que fuera pero ahora lo había confirmado.

-Vaya chico- me decía y solo lo mire con molestia.

-Dime como me has encontrado- le digo y el sonríe un poco.

-No fue fácil- me dice –Mira que usar el apellido de tu abuelo- y solo suspiro sabía que ese hombre mentía.

-Y estas aquí por tu expedición o que- le digo.

-No que va tengo trabajo con unos francés aunque me vendría un poco de investigación sigilosa de las francesas- me dice y se ríe ante mi cara de fastidio y sus perversiones que tenía.

-Lo dudo te den información...ahora le mencionaras aquel hombre de mi paradero- le digo y el solo mira a las chicas francesa que pasan enfrente de nosotros.

-No...Aunque tu madre está desesperada de saber dónde has estado en estos casi 3 años- me dice y siento un extraño dolor en mi pecho.

-Él la puede cuidar como a mi hermanita- le digo y el solo niega.

-Tu madre enfermo de depresión al saber que tu no estabas en aquel internado...se ha metido tantas cosas en la cabeza...no deseas verla por lo menos un tiempo...no digo que te presentes allí y todo vuelva como si nada ha pasado...chico de verdad le vendría bien a tu madre una visita de ti- me dice y solo suspiro.

-El debió cuidarla...demonios sabía que no las cuidaría- digo colocando mis manos en mi cabeza para pensar.

-Tu abuela estaría muy feliz de verte...tu madre igual y más tu hermanita- me dice y solo niego.

-No quiero regresar ya no hay nada allí solo que no se- le digo y me siento tan frustrado no sabía si estaba preparado para verlo de nuevo.

-Bueno piénsalo un poco...no lo hagas por él solo por ellas que quieren volver a verte...he de mencionaste que también ella debe ver a su familia...no están bien- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Bueno creo que como eres el único que has dado con nosotros podrías contarnos que a sucedió con nuestra familia- le digo y él solo ríe un poco.

-Ella tiene amigas francesas...eso sería de utilidad- me dice y lo miro molesto.

-Ni te atrevas a ver a mi mujer con esos ojos de perversión y olvidare que eres mi tío y padrino- le digo y el solo me abraza me siento incomodo pero era bueno verlo.

-¡Vamos no seas celoso!- me dice –Como crees que haría eso a ti...es tu mujer he- me mira con perversión y solo niego.

-Ya vamos que quiero que esto pase lo antes posible y así poder ver que sigue- le digo y el solo toma su mochila de viaje vaya que era un ermitaño sin duda.

-Bien me dejaras hospedarme un tiempo en tu casa...sabes que no tengo mucho dinero encima- me dice y solo niego.

-Tacaño- le digo sabía muy bien que ese hombre se pudría en dinero tenía su dinero en un banco de suiza.

-No...Soy ahorrativo pero ahora no tengo mucho efectivo- me dice y solo niego.

-Que va si tus libros se venden bien- le digo y él de nuevo ríe con escándalo y mucha gente nos mira con extrañaras de ese hombre.

-Bien vamos vago- le digo y sé que él no se ha bañado en un tiempo.

-Oh lindas chicas- dice mirando con descaro a las francesas.

-Parece que tu disfraz de vago va bien contigo...pero debo decirte que a ella no le gusta los vagos como tu...ya puedes ser un francés sucio- le digo y el ríe un poco.

-No que va...los perfumes no van conmigo...y este disfraz me ayudado mucho a mis investigaciones- me dice con una sonrisa y niego.

-En casa debes bañarte a ella no le gusta el olor de vagos- le digo y él solo ríe un poco.

Ahora si estaba metido en un gran problema no sabía cómo ella lo tomaría, al llegar al departamento varios vecinos me miraron con sorpresa al verme con aquel andrajoso que era mi tío.

-No se tal vez te pedirá córtate el cabello- le digo al ver su cabello largo y blanco.

-No que va...he jurado no cortarlo...tu sabes uno hace promesas a mujeres- me dice y solo niego.

-Ya que nos invitaremos algo- le digo entrando a mi casa ella aún no ha llegado del trabajo.

-Oh esto está bien- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Hay una habitación- le digo señalando donde pues colocar sus cosas, le mostraba todo lo que debía hacer y lo que no, lo que le desagradaba a ella y no pida hacerlo en casa.

-Es una princesa con buena educación después de todo si es de aquella familia- me dice el tío con una gran sonrisa y secarse el cabello largo después de un baño.

-Ella no le aguarda mucho que digamos su apellido- le digo y el solo ríe un poco.

-Sabes me gustaría hacer un libro para jóvenes...una historia diferente- me dice al verme y tomar su pluma.

-¿Una historia?- le digo y el sonríe un poco.

-No puedo inspirarme tal vez los use a ustedes como protagonistas así que dame información...como es que llegaron a este punto...después veremos cómo va y me dices todo lo que le haces en las noches para tenerla así- me dice con una sonrisa de perversión.

-Vaya que si eres pervertido...no te contare aquello- le digo siente indo mis mejillas arder del calor y la vergüenza.

-Oh vamos chico que no eres él único que ha tenido eso- me dice y solo niego.

-No quiero que me uses en tu historia- le digo.

-Vamos...dime como es que la conociste...ya en el internado pero como- dice saca su libreta de anotaciones y su pluma.

-No me dejaras en paz- le digo y suspiro con pesar –Donde debo empezar- le menciono recordado como es que la llegue a conocer en aquel lugar tan horrendo.

******Flash banck*****

_No había sido fácil depórtame a ese lugar no solo por el horario o el clima, era difícil estar obedeciendo reglas de todo y era castigado._

_Tenía un prefecto que cuidaba mis pasos...Kakashi era un hombre un tanto peculiar según las chicas perfecto._

_-Creo que te gusta que te castiguen- me dice Kakashi de nuevo estaba castigado y solo suspire con pesar tenia libros en mi cabeza estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlos en este lugar._

_-No lo sé- le digo y el me mira con aquellos ojos y solos supero que va hombre perfecto era un demonio._

_-Bien- dice colocando un libro más y suspiro –Sabes eres el único que ha equilibrado los libros así...bueno tú y la señorita Uchiha- me dice y solo lo miro con sorpresa así que la chica perfecta de buenas calificaciones había estado castigada con este hombre._

_-No me lo creo- le digo y el me mira con seriedad._

_-Ella al inicio era como tu...rebelde y no soportaba que le diéremos ordenes pero mira al final se adaptó y es una de las mejores estudiantes del internado- me dice y solo estoy pensando en cómo es que aquella chica era antes de que esto pasara._

_-Perfecta he- le digo y el sorne un poco._

_Estaba lleno de curiosidad de cómo es que aquella chica se volvió así pero más saber cómo es que llego a este lugar, si sabía que algunos eran enviados por sus padres para una perfecta conducta y otros para arreglarnos o ser destituidos de nuestras familias._

_La chica siempre estaba con aquella chica robusta llamada Akimichi que junto con Inojin y Shikadai siempre estaba juntos claro sus familia por años siempre en mantenido esa unión, en fin aquella chica siempre estaba con la Akimichi hasta creo que era la única amiga que tenía._

_No había un acercamiento con ella pues siempre estaba o con esa chica o sola pero bueno la mire en cierto momento y no era fea muy linda, su cabello largo y negro en las puntas se rizaban, su piel era un tanto blanca y muy fina, su mirada de un color negro debajo de unos anteojos ligeros que la hacía ver especial._

_Había oído en una ocasión a unos de mis amigos que la belleza de los Uchiha era único no solo de mujeres si no hombres también ya que era una familia muy longeva se mantenían también, yo no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a uno hasta ahora con mi compañera de clases._

_Un día como cualquiera estaba aburrido así que me saltaría la clase de literatura que era muy aburrida junto con la de idiomas que no daba una en aprender otro idioma que no fuera el mío, ya iba a salir cuando me di cuenta que allí estaba mi compañera Uchiha con una mujer elegante que discutían de algo pues nunca había visto alterada da que solo mire un momento aquella discusión hasta que mi compañera salió molesta de aquel lugar y tuve que esconderme para que no me viera._

_Después salí y me percate de una cadenita en el piso y la tome era el símbolo de la familia de ella, ve que la mujer se iba del internado era una mujer de cabello rosa y muy elegante._

_El día siguió y hasta la noche puede visualizar bien aquel collar que había encontrado, atrás de ese dije decía el nombre de ella "Sarada Uchiha...con amor papá" eso decía y solo la mire._

_-Así que ahora tienes gustos por los collares- me dice mi compañero de cuarto un chico albino Misuki, también había otros dos chicos que compartía habitación con nosotros un chico con peinado de ojito y otro de lentes que según su padre era un millonarios de la tecnología en la india._

_-No- le digo guardando la cadenita._

_-Vaya...sabes te he visto que has mirado mucho a Uchiha- me dice y solo le sonrió._

_-Es interesante la chica- le digo y el solo ríe un poco._

_-Ella no es para ti- me dice y lo miro molesto._

_-¿Por qué por mis antecedentes?- le digo y el solo me sonríe de lado._

_-No...Los Uchiha son muy especiales en cuanto al compromiso de sus mujeres de su clan- me dice y solo niego._

_-Y eso que...ella no está en Japón para seguir eso- le digo y el solo ríe más._

_-Vaya confirmas que te interesa lo que no se si solo es para pasar el rato- dice Mitsuki y solo miro el techo._

_-Quien sabe- le digo._

_La verdad es que tenía intención de regresarle aquella cadenita pero después ve que debía sacra provecho de eso de algún modo, bueno no era bueno en idiomas y literatura y ella si así que me vino a la mente que ella me ayudara con esas materias a cambio de regresarle ese collar._

_La ve que estaba en su pupitre y no había nadie de compañeros en el salón me acerque a ella y me miro con incredulidad, le mostré su collar y ella me miro con sorpresa._

_-Devuélvemela- me dice y solo la guardo en mi pantalón._

_-No...Si la quieres me debes ayudar- le digo y ella socio me mira ya molesta._

_-No- me dice y se levanta no era tan bajita era un poco alta como 1.65 tal vez._

_-Me ayudaras con algunas materias...si no voy a regresarte tu collar ya que yo fui quien lo encuentro en el piso- le digo y ella me mira furiosa._

_-¡Boruto Uzumaki!- me dice y la miro con sorpresa sabia mi nombre._

_-¿Cómo?- le digo y veo que ella se acerca a mí para alejarme un poco para ver que iba a hacer._

_-Que importa- me dice y solo la miro._

_-Bien nos veremos en la biblioteca si es que quieres tu cadenita- le digo y ella solo frunce el ceño si dicen que las miradas matan la que ella me dio ya estaría muy muerto._

_Aquella chica asedio a lo que le pedía para cambio de lo que yo tenía en mi poder, era muy buena en idiomas no sabía cuántos ya había aprendido pero me enseño un poco, mis compañeros me decían que teníamos algo por surte solo mencione que Kakashi me había puesto a Uchiha como tutora de esas clases._

_Ya había sacado buenas notas y ella exigua su collar pero yo aún no quiera que terminara pues ella me hacia sentir algo extraño en mí, sabía que si seguía con esto iba haber muchos problemas._

_En la noche sentía algo extraño pues sentía que alguien tocaba mi cuerpo y eso no era bueno más si ella estaba en mi mente, desparte lentamente y preocupado de que mis pesadillas se hicieran realidad allí estaba ella tocando mi pecho pues quiera aquella llave que llevaba en cuello muy astuta la niña._

_La tome del brazo y la tumbe en la cama y ella me miro con sorpresa._

_-No hagas ruido- le digo tapando su boca con mi mano y ella solo me mira no portaba sus lentes pero aun así se podía ver sus ojos muy grandes._

_-Suelta- me dice quitando mi mano de su boca y miro que Mitsuki se ha movido y me coloco encima de ella colocando las cobijas para que no fueros descubiertos._

_-No hables- le digo y ella me mira con sorpresa puedo sentir aquel aroma desde que me ayudaba en la biblioteca lo sentía era perfume de fresas y rosas un tanto dulce pero suave._

_-Dame mi collar y listo ya te ayude a pasar las meterías- me dice en un susurro._

_-No aún no...Querías matarme sabes- le digo y ella niega –Debes irte tendremos los dos un gran castigo- le digo y es que desde que estaba con ella ya no me castigaba Kakashi._

_-¿Por qué lo haces?- me dice y solo miro que ya no se mueve Mitsuki así me quito encima de ella y miro que lleva un camisón que con el movimiento se le subido un poco pero no se puede ver nada más._

_-Vamos- le digo y ella se levanta para acomodarse el camisón y antes de irse me da un pisotón que me hace caer del dolor pero me aguanto para tomarla de nuevo antes de que se vaya de la habitación y la oculto en aquel pequeño baño que teníamos en el dormitorio._

_-Que haces- me dice suavemente y le sonrió de lado._

_-Me has pisado...además como te distes cuenta de que el collar esta en aquella caja- le digo me mira con seriedad._

_-Pues busque en tus cosas y estaba esa caja cera era de esperar- me dice y solo rio un poco._

_-Bien ya debes irte si no nos meteremos en un problema- le digo sacándola del baño._

_-Pero quiero mi collar- me dice y solo niego._

_-Aun no...Ya te lo daré- le digo y ella me mira con molestia._

_-Eres molesto- me dice y sale de la habitación para perderse en el pasillo solo esperaba que no la encontrar el prefecto._

_Salíamos ir a la ciudad a tomar un tiempo libre claro siempre vigilados por los prefectos pero el día en que gastamos el dinero que no enviaban nuestros padres, salíamos ir en aquellos autobuses dobles y nos sentábamos donde queríamos. Mire que Sarada Uchiha estaba esperando a su amiga pero uno de los prefectos le menciono que debía abordar el autobús y así lo hiso aun así ella esperaba a su amiga la empuje a que se sentará y me miro con sorpresa._

_-Boruto- me dice y solo la miro._

_-Te daré tu collar si vas conmigo a la ciudad- le digo mostrándole el collar que guardaba en mi chamarra, su amiga solo me miro molesta y se marchó con los demás._

_-Bien iré contigo pero más vale que cuando regresemos al internado ya la tengo porque esta vez sufrirás- me dice y solo rio un poco._

_Había pasado un tiempo con ella y antes de que lo esperaba me acerque a ella para colocarle el collar en su cuello y ella me miro con sorpresa estábamos en una tienda mirando ropa._

_-Pero...- me dice y solo me acerco a ella para robarle un beso suave y rápido._

_Le sonrió y me marcho mirando cómo se ha quedado allí toda sorprendida por mi repentino beso._

******Flash banck*****

Desde ese momento todo cambio y lo sabía muy bien no cambiaría nada de nuestra historia hasta ahora ella me había ayudado a salir de aquel abismo sin fin y sé que yo también la ayude, los dos compartíamos un dolor muy parecido de que nuestros padre no nos comprendía del todo.

Mire a mi tío que seguía escribiendo y dibujando algo de seguro que ya tenía su inicio de la historia solo esperaba a que mi mujer no me matara por invitar a un vago así como él.

-Ya vendrá- me dice mi tío y solo miro el reloj.

-Si ya salió de la escuela- le digo pues ella daba clases de idiomas en una escuela.

-Bien- dice mostrándome el dibujo.

-Mujeres solo haces dibujos de eso- le digo y el ríe un poco.

-Las mujeres son la inspiración de cualquier hombre muchacho- me dice y solo niego.

-Solo espero que no tengas a tus mujeres desnudas- le digo eso es seria muy grave para ella si lo descubriera.

-Oh claro pero eso aún no te mostrare tal vez después por ahora no- me dice y se ríe de mi por la forma en que lo mire.

-Das asco- le digo y el sigue riéndose tan fuerte que no me doy cuenta de que ella ya estaba en casa.

-Boruto me puedes decir quién es este sujeto- me dice Sarada que mira con molestia a mi tío.

-Él es mi tío- le digo y ella mira con el ceño fruncido sé que está molesta por no avisarle de la llegada de mi tío.

-Un ángel tan hermoso no debía hacer esas facciones...vaya que si tenían razón los rumores la belleza de un Uchiha es enigmática y atrayente...vaya que ahora lo he visto puedo morir en paz- dice mi tío un tanto dramático y solo niego.

Sarada solo lo mira con sorpresa por sus atrevidas palabras y me mira sin saber que decir, vaya en que me metido ahora como solucionarlo.

***********************Continuara****************


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia solo es mía.**

**Los Herederos de la Hoja**

**Capítulo 2**

**Volver o no volver**

**Boruto Uzumaki**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que mi tío Jiraya ya se fuera a realizar según él investigación valiosa para sus nuevas historias pero volvería según él que aun tenia aquella historia en mente lo que me hacía pensar que él quería que nosotros fuéramos sus personajes principales, más que obvio no le decía a Sarada de esto si no ella no aceptaría todo esto.

En el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros Sarada le había agradado un poco mi tío ya que este era débil a las mujeres bellas según él, si ella lo enviaba por algo a la tienda o al mercado él no protestaba, si le decía que debía hacer algo en la casa lo hacía sin más y también le ayudaba a preparar el desayuno o la cena el muy bueno en su papel.

En ese tiempo no puede tener un acercamiento con Sarada de forma más íntima ya que según ella no era correcto y más porque esteba mi tío en la habitación de a lado, yo solo sabía que mi tío no lo despertaría nada ya que dormía como un gran oso y roncaba como uno de ellos.

En algunas ocasiones los había descubierto viendo películas según ellos artísticas, mi tío le explicaba de cómo se realizan aquellas películas o la trama, mi tío sentado en aquel sillón individual con su libreta y pluma anotando lo que le inspiraba, Sarada sentada en el sillón más grande poniendo atención a la película, en otras ocasiones ella le tejía el largo cabello blanco que él portaba y siempre le preguntaba porque lo tenía largo y él contestaba que era una promesa que hiso.

Y al fin después de esos días mi tío se marchó y así por fin pude disfrutar de mi mujer sin colocar limites, sin preocuparme de mi tío solo debía demostrarle lo mucho que me había hecho falta en este tiempo.

La miraba desnuda en mi pecho y sonreí al ver lo afortunado que era al tenerla a mi lado después de todo lo que nos sucedió para estar juntos aunque aún no podía asegurar que ahora lo teníamos en paz pues mi tío había comentado que nuestras familias no estaban del todo bien algo que nos hiso pensar en que si realmente éramos muy egoístas para ver por nuestra felicidad y olvidar los de los demás.

-En que piensas- me dice y la miro ella ya no portaba aquel largo cabello negro ahora lo tenía por debajo de los hombros y así se veía realmente hermosa.

-En nada en particular- le digo y ella me mira.

-Mentiroso...te preocupa tu mamá- me dice y era verdad mi madre había tenido depresión por mi repentina huida de aquel internado y sentirme mal por aquello, mi tío había mencionado que mi abuela cuidaba a mi madre y que estaba un poco mejor.

-Tal vez si este pero no sé qué hacer- le digo y ella me mira con seriedad.

-¿Quieres volver?- me dice y solo la miro.

-No...Si tú no quieres no...- le digo ya que ella no deseaba ver a sus padres o familiares siempre me lo decía en el internado su gran motivo por el que estaba allí.

****************Flash banck*******************

_Desde aquel viaje deje de molestarla pero ella me seguía y aun a pesar de no tener una buena relación con el tiempo que pasamos se hiso una "amistad"._

_-No lo creo- me dice al darme con un lápiz en mi frente._

_-Eso dolió- le digo y ella solo me mira con molestia._

_-Hemos repetido la lección y así no das una- me dice y es que había pasado la primera prueba de examen de idiomas pero ya después no puede entender mas._

_-Para que me va servir hablar francés o inglés- le digo y ella solo niega._

_-Sabes que somos herederos de familias importantes y que solo tal vez podremos manejar lo que nuestros padres nos dejaran para su retiro- me dice y solo la miro._

_-Por mí se puede quedar con su legado- le digo y ella me mira con sorpresa._

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?- me dice y solo la miro con incredulidad porque según tenía entendido que ella sabía más de mí._

_-Mi progenitor me envió a este infierno pues no podía ser por una vez en su vida hacer el papel de mi padre- le digo y ella me mira un tanto nerviosa por mis palabras._

_-Problemas...eres un rebelde- me dice y solo rio un poco._

_-No te equivocas...no era un rebelde tan solo es...- la miro no sabía si decirle la verdad de mi motivo que me llevo a ser así con él._

_-Yo estoy aquí porque...mis bisabuelos me dijeron que sería una gran líder para la familia como también podría...que mi padre me volteara ver- me dice y ella ha bajado la mirada ahora el incómodo era yo._

_-Así que estas aquí para que tu padre te mire- le digo y ella me mira con seriedad._

_-Mi familia ha estudiado aquí por muchas generaciones- me dice y solo la miro con sorpresa._

_-No lo creo-le digo y ella solo ausente._

_-Te lo mostrare- me dice tomando mi mano y salimos de la biblioteca para ir al pasillo donde había muchas fotos de ceraciones pasadas que estaban en aquel internado._

_Mire cada una y me sorprendí mucho de que hubiera aun algunas de años muy pasados._

_-Aquí- me dice mostrándome una foto muy interesante en donde había varios chicos._

_-¿Quién es tu familiar?- le digo y ella señala al más serio de la foto._

_-Es mi bisabuelo Madara- me dice y lo miro no se parecía mucho a ella bueno la foto era en blanco y negro por el tiempo ya estaba muy amarilla._

_-No lo creo- le digo y ella me muestra otra donde está su abuelo y al final su padre._

_-En esta está mi tío- me dice y miro aquel joven era muy diferente a los que me había mostrado en esta el tío de ella sorne abiertamente._

_-Mirando a tu tío se ve que es un hombre muy gentil- le digo y ella sorne un poco._

_-Lo es...mi tío es súper increíble...es amable, ayuda a la gente que más necesita y da lo que otros necesitan por esa razón la empresa de mi familia tiene buenos contratos con otros socios gracias a mi tío y sus buenas relaciones- me dice y solo lo miro que sus ojos brillan cuando habla de su tío._

_-Parece que le tienes un gran aprecio por él-le digo y ella asiente feliz._

_-Si...yo quiero ser como él porque así mi padre me mirara y extra a mi lado- me dice y solo la miro que se muerde el labio._

_-No me lo creo...ser como alguien más todo por tener algo de aprecio eso es realmente una idiotez- le digo y ella me mira con sorpresa._

_-¿Perdón?- me dice y solo la miro con el ceño fruncido._

_-Yo te creía que eras diferente Sarada que tú eras así y no eres más que una fachada como los demás hipócritas que quieren ser idolatrados por sus padres y tener aquella vida llena de responsabilidades y falsedades...amigos por conveniencia- le digo y ella me mira con molestia._

_-No sabes nada de mi- me dice y solo asiento._

_-Es verdad no conozco nada de ti...pero algo si sé que eres una más de ellos...que error cometí al ver que tal vez tu serias diferente- le digo y ella me mira paso su lado –Fingir es lo mejor que te ha quedado actuar como hasta ahora es tu mejor arma...que erro al ver que eras diferente si no eres más que una niña mimada que busca la aprobación de su padre- me marcho y sé que ha dolido mis palabras pero tenía razón pensaba que Sarada era igual a mí._

_Después de aquella discusión ella no volvió a cercarse a mí solo me miraba desde lejos y era mejor para los dos no estar juntos, en el tiempo que había estado en aquel lugar no podía abrirme abiertamente a mis pensamientos o al dejar que alguien conociera mi vida._

_-Veo que ya no te hablas con Uchiha- dice Mitsuki y solo niego._

_-No que va esa una niña falsa- le digo y el sonríe, Mitsuki era un buen amigo pero ni él sabía mucho de mí no le contaba todo porque sabía que podía darme una cara diferente a la que daba pero aun así era mejor no mostrar todo lo que era yo, lo había aprendido bien de no mostrar todo ante aquellas personas y en mi mente venia las malditas palabras de mi padre "Los amigos que tienes no te ayudaran cuando estés en un problema...donde se aquedado aquellos chicos que llamabas amigos te dejaron solo" no iba admitir que tenía razón el viejo tonto y que solo debía tener amigos por convivencia y guardar mi amistad por que así era el mundo donde vivía lleno de falsedades, hipocresías y dinero._

_Después de varios días y analizar aquellas fotos que me había mostrado Sarada mire que su familia había estado en aquel internado no es más que ellos realizaron grandes cambios a este lugar y el único que hacia beneficencias era su tío, también investigue que su padre nunca la había visitado en el tiempo que llevaba aquí solo su madre o tío la visitaban algo terrible pero tal vez ella ya estaba acostumbrada._

_La mire que estaba en el patio de atrás del edificio mirando como el cielo pintaba un arcoíris, tenía en su mano un paraguas para protegerse de la ligera lluvia que estaba me acerque a ella con paso lento y ella me miro con seriedad._

_-Si sigues aquí pescaras un refriado- le digo y ella solo niega._

_-No lo creo- me dice._

_-Si enfermas tus calificaciones caerán- le digo-No creo que tu familia quiera eso- ella vuelve a negar._

_-A ellos no les intereso- me dice y solo suspiro._

_-No lo creo tu madre te visita y tu tío- le digo y ella vuelve a negar._

_-Estaba equivocada...tal vez quería creer eso que todo seguía igual pero no...Mi tío viene a este lugar muy esporádicamente o porque le envían un correo de un nuevo programa de beneficencia o algo así- dice y solo miro hacia la nada._

_-Tal vez- le digo –Pero al final sabes que vendrá- le digo y ella solo mira también enfrente sin decir nada por un tiempo._

_-Yo también entiendo que hay amigos por convencía y que no siempre debes confiar- me dice._

_-Lo sé...yo lo aprendí de un mal modo- le digo y ella solo suspira._

_-Solo quería que él me mirara...que él me prestara un tiempo para mí...conocerlo y pasar un tiempo pero no funciono...sus 5 minutos no era más que un silencio una incomodidad quería que fuera diferente pero no él era así conmigo, con mis hermanos con todos- me decía._

_-Te creo- le digo –Mi padre también cambio mucho desde que falleció de mi abuelo...todo cambio entre nosotros a tal grado de que se olvidó de que yo era su hijo...solo me prestaba su atención si hacia cosas diferente o me metía en problemas él me miraba molesto pero me miraba por un momento- ella se acerca a mí y toma mi mano estaba muy fría._

_-Yo enfermé de influenza y él no fue a verme estuve muy grave...estuve aislada un tiempo nunca piso el hospital- me dice y aprieto su mano sabía que era muy diferente a mí pero al final era el mismo dolor._

_-Como lo siento- le digo y ella niega._

_-He recibido un correo de mi madre...no vendrá ya más...uno de mis hermanos tiene problemas en la escuela que necesita su atención- me dice y solo aprieto más su mano._

_-Tal vez te visiten después- le digo y ella niega._

_-No...Ella no volverá lo sé...mi padre se lo ha pedio lo se esto es más que una orden de él- me dice y miro como rueda una lagrima por su mejilla siente dome mal por ella._

_Bajo mi paraguas y me acerco a ella para abarcarla ella sentía un gran dolor tan grande tal vez tenía una vida completamente diferente a la mía y aquel abrazo no era falso era sincero sabía lo que sentía ser despreciada por tu padre._

_-Pasara sé que así será- le digo y ella llora en silencio._

_-Quiero buscar a la verdadera Sarada...no está que soy...quiero ser yo misma no Uchiha- me dice y solo asiento._

_-Puedes comenzar...sabes lo que dicen que al final del arcoíris siempre hay algo nuevo-le digo y ella me mira con curiosidad su nariz roja, su ojos igual pero seguía siendo linda aun así._

_-Me ayudaras- me dice y solo asiento._

****************Flash banck*******************

Desde aquel momento surgió una amistad verdadera con ella porque simplemente la entendía su sufrimiento era muy aparecido al mío pero tiempo después de convivir con ella me di cuenta de que Sarada había sufrido mucho más que yo, lo mío solo era un poco realmente su padre era muy complejo y hasta confuso para mí como era posible su abandono o mejor dicho ese hombre no sabía amar.

El tiempo que estado con ella me he dedicado a amarla como nadie en este mundo, le per tenía mi corazón, mi alma y todo de ella porque así lo había elegido estar a su lado por siempre y aunque en algunas ocasiones teníamos problemas de pareja siempre lo solucionábamos porque sabíamos que solo estamos los dos en este mundo aun con la probabilidad de que nos encontraran o que diera con nosotros aun así nos mantendríamos juntos nadie nos separaría no lo harían porque habíamos hecho un juramento y estamos mas que unidos.

Los dos construimos un hogar, una vida juntos y nos sentimos plenos en aquel país en el que ella había elegido para empezar de nuevo y buscar juntos un futuro juntos lujo muy lejos de todos.

-Sabía que te encontraría- me dice aquella voz que jamás pensé volver a oír y mire al señor que estaba en la barra tomando aquel trajo.

-¿Cómo es que me encontró?- le digo y el solo bebe su trajo.

-No fue fácil sabes...sabía que podrían estar aquí- me dice aquel prefecto que siempre estuvo vigilándonos.

-Kakashi- le digo y el me mira con aquellos ojos color café, su cabello gris bien acomodado, su ropa impecable y el muy maldito no había envejecido por tal razón varias chicas que estaban en el bar, café y karaoke en donde trabajaba lo miraban con anhelo.

-Pues que creerías que después de ser el oyente de los problemas que Uchiha tenía con su familia no daría el lugar donde estaban- me dice dejando el vaso en la barra.

-¿Qué harás ahora que nos has encontrado?- le digo sabía que aquel hombre nos había perseguido para que volviéramos al internado claro está por órdenes de nuestros padres.

-No hare nada- me dice y solo niego lo había visto en España hace más de dos años atrás nos habíamos ido a esconder de nuevo para que no diera con nosotros y ahora estaba allí enfrente de mi tan relajado que daba miedo.

-Te comento que aquí ya somos mayores de edad y que no puedes hacer nada de enviarnos en aquel lugar- le digo y el solo asiente.

-Lo sé porque crees que no he hecho nada- me dice y solo lo miro con desconfianza.

-Y bien que deseas- le digo y el solo sorne un poco.

-Le has dado a Sarada lo que tanto buscaba...un hogar donde vivir en donde ser ella misma y a elegido Paris para un nuevo comienzo...pero no todo dura para siempre y lo sabes si no solucionan su pasado con sus padres jamás podrán ser felices por siempre- dice y niego.

-No necesitamos solucionarlo porque somos felices- le digo y el solo me mira.

-Hay duda lo veo en aquellos ojos color azul...tus ojos muestran algo muy diferente a lo que tu deseas creer...porque simplemente los dos vinieron a mí para que los oyera los conozco muy bien- me dice y solo bajo la mirada maldigo el día en que me acerque a ese hombre a confesarla mis inquietudes, de confesarle mis motivos de rebeldía hacia mi padre de darle a conocer mis miedos, mis deseos de ser libre, pero Sarada confiaba en aquel hombre por esa razón él sabía todo de nosotros.

-¿Quieres ver a Sarada?- le digo y el solo afirma con su cabeza.

-Si...tal vez si- me dice y solo suspiro no sé cómo ella lo tomaría al ver aquel hombre después de casi 3 años de no verlo.

Él me hablaba un poco de cómo es que había renunciado al internado donde trabajaba por años y de cómo había sido su vida después, tenía un buen dinero y no sabía que negocio hacer, vivía en un modesto departamento y trabajaba para un restaurant de comida francesa le iba bien según él.

Me comento como es que se dio cuenta de mi presencia en Paris y que siguió a Sarada en aquella escuela donde daba clases y de que no podríamos seguir manteniendo ocultos con nombres falsos.

-No es falso del todo- le digo y es que aunque teníamos nombres diferente y apellidos igual nuestras identidades eran las mismas.

-Pueden meterse en problemas-dice él tomando su abrigo y sus guantes al fin termino mi turno en el bar y ahora debía ir a casa.

-Tú crees que no pensamos en eso- le digo y el sonríe de lado.

-Ella fue la presentó el plan de escape y tú solo lo ejecutaste así es como se complementa...ella da la idea estratégica y tu actúas en acción por eso es que pudieron salir de aquel internado tan vigilado...nadie lo había hecho en años- me dice y solo sonrió de lado el escape no fue sencillo y tuvimos o corrección ella tuvo que confiar en aquella única amiga que tenía en aquel lugar para que nos ayudara.

Camine un poco con él realmente no quería que viera donde vivarios pero a estas alturas ya sabía que aquel prefecto conocía el lugar donde estábamos.

No le comente nada a ella de aquel encuentro con Kakashi porque nos había citado en un lugar para dialogar y decirnos algo de importancia, en la cita Sarada estaba muy sorprendida de que aquel sujeto nos había encontrado y al verlo solo me miro con miedo.

-Todo está bien- le digo tomando su mano para calmarla.

-Yo...- dice ella y Kakashi solo suspiro.

-No voy hacer nada eso ya no es mi trabajo hace más de dos años que deje el internado para ir a trabajar a otro lugar- dice el tomando su taza de café.

-¿Por qué nos citó?- dice Sarada un tanto nerviosa.

-Bueno la verdad es que quería verlos a los dos y hablar de algo muy importante- dice él y lo miro con molestia.

-Me has dicho que no era nada en especial- le digo y él solo me mira.

-Si te decía que era lo que deseaba decirte tú no abráis accedido ella tal vez si- me dice y Sarada ahora aprieta mi mano para que me relajara.

-Boruto está bien- dice y solo me siento más tranquilo ahora que ella me ha dado un poco de calor de sentirme bien.

-He venido aquí para decirles una noticia de suma importancia- nos dice y solo lo miramos.

-¿Qué es?- dice ella y sigo mirándolo.

-A sucedido una tragedia en la Familia Uchiha...debes regresar él lo ha solicitado-nos dice y la mirada de angustia de Sarada era algo extraño para mí su mano dejo de apretar la mía y solo la tome para decirle que estaba aquí.

-¿Quién solicito eso?- dice ella.

-Itachi Uchiha- dice Kakashi entregado un sobre donde estaba algo muy importante.

En aquel sobre había una revista donde nos mostraba la tragedia que estaba viviendo la familia de ella, en este decía que el tío de ella había sufrido un accidente automovilismo en las calles de Japón y como consecuencia de esto su tío había caído en coma.

-Esto sucedió hace dos años- dice ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo sé...él aun no despierta- dice Kakashi.

-¿Por qué?- dice ella secando sus lágrimas y yo sintiéndome tan mal.

-Fue un accidente o tal vez no...Por ahora te necesitan pues tu tío dejo un poder para ti...la empresa de tu familia está en una situación critica y sin ti no pueden hacer nada- dice Kakashi.

-¿Sin mí?- ella mira con sorpresa a Kakashi.

-Claro- dice él y solo sonrió con ironía.

-Pues no lo creo después de todo ellos la alejaron llevándola a aquel internado- le digo y el solo asiente.

-Es lo mismo que yo mencione- dice Kakashi.

-¿Tu trabajabas para mi tío?- dice ella y Kakashi solo suspira.

-Claro...mucho tiempo trabaje para él...incluso Uchiha me encargo de que te protegiera, que viera por tu en aquel lugar...y ahora estoy cumpliendo lo que él me encargo antes de que esto sucediera- dice y ella solo niega.

-Pensé que solo estaba siendo amable conmigo- dice Sarada con irritación y tomo su mano con la mía.

-Itachi siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti y te hiso creer que todos te habían dado la espalda para que te enfocaras en tus estudios y tuvieras la esperanza de volver...sé que lo planeo todo tu eres la carta mejor guardada que ha tenido...nadie ni tu padre lo sabía hasta ahora-nos dice y ella solo niega.

-¿Por qué ahora?- dice Sarada.

-Porque está la empresa en una crisis y ni los socios de la hoja los pueden ayudar...sabes cómo es tu abuelo y tu bisabuelo antes de ser ayudados morían sin más- dice Kakashi.

-¿Y porque buscarla ahora?- le digo ya molesto.

-Porque solo ella puede salvar la empresa y su padre a pedido la ayuda de investigadores para encontrarla- dice Kakashi –Lo bueno es que yo di con ustedes antes de aquellos sujetos- no dice y ella solo está confundía por la información que nos dio.

-¿Mi padre me está buscando?- dice ella sin comprender del todo esto.

-Si- dice Kakashi.

-Solo es para que salves su empresa- le digo con molestia era muy claro que él no tiene intención de aclarar todo lo malo que le hiso a ella tan solo la buscaba para que ayudara a no perder su empresa.

-¿Iras a buscarlo?- dice Kakashi que nos mira con seriedad.

-Yo...no sé qué hacer- dice ella y me mira.

-Lo que tú quieras hacer...yo te seguiré sin importar que- le digo y ella me sonríe un poco dando un ligero beso en mis labios y solo suspiro.

-No era necesario esa demostración...ya los había visto anteriormente demostrar su amor pero aun incomoda- nos dice Kakashi aun con una sonrisa de lado.

-Deja pensarlo- dice Sarada y solo asiento debíamos pensar y ver si había una posibilidad de poder ir y volver hacia el pasado.

Sarada estaba muy pensativa en cuanto la información que nos proporcionó Kakashi peor aún más al ver la información en el internet las empresas de la familia de ella estaba en crisis, el ver el accidente de su tío fue desgarrador y los sentimientos que tenía ahora eran muy malos.

-No lo creo- me dice y ella sigue llorando.

-No lo podías evitar- le digo consolándola por ahora era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

-Es una persona que no hacía daño a nadie...bueno lo que hiso por mi tenía una justificación no- dice mirándome y solo la miro soneteándome muy mal por su rostro lloroso.

-Sarada mi amor no debes sentir eso...ahora debes pensar en que sucederá...iremos a Jopan... ¿quieres verlo?- le digo y ella solo baja la mirada y me abarca de nuevo le correspondo y solo la tranquilizo.

-No lo sé- dice y solo suspiro.

-Bien vamos a ver qué pasa en los siguientes días sabes que Kakashi no nos dejara verdad- le digo y es que ese hombre hasta no cumplir con su misión no nos dejara en paz.

-Lo sé- dice y solo suspiro me esperaba un tiempo de reflexión.

No fue fácil tomar aquella dura decisión al final debíamos ser frente a nuestros padres y el pasado que aún nos tenía atados pero más porque ella quería verlo de nuevo a lo mejor era la última vez que lo vería por eso y más razones fuimos a Japón por cuanto tiempo no lo sabía.

-Esta lista- le digo al verla que suspira una y otra vez ya estamos en el aeropuerto de Japón.

-Si- me dice y toma mi mano con seguridad sonreí al ver el anillo que portaba en su mano un regalo mío, una promesa que jamás olvidare y que viviría a su lado sin importar que.

-Es mejor ir a la casa de los Uchiha- dice Kakashi.

-No ya tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos- le digo con seriedad y es que él estaba más que ansioso de darle a conocer al padre de Sarada que ya estaba aquí en Japón.

-Pero eso no es lo que estaba planeado- nos dice y solo frunce el ceño.

-Por favor no pelen por ahora nos quedaremos en donde ya tenemos planeado quedarnos y solo quiero ver a mi tío- dice Sarada y solo sorne de lado para drama cuenta que ella no deseaba ir a su casa no en este momento.

-Bien- dice Kakashi ya resignado.

-Vamos a dejar las maletas y después iremos a ver a tu tío en el hospital- le digo y ella solo asiente, miro que Kakashi realiza una llamada y sé que le está avisando al señor Uchiha que ya estaba aquí su hija.

Habíamos rentado una casa no muy lejos del hospital en donde estaba su tío, Kakashi se había retirado comentando que debía hacer una cosas en la empresa de los Uchiha claro que no le creímos del todo pues sabíamos que pronto llegaría con el abuelo y el padre de Sarada en aquel hospital.

Nos fue fácil conseguir la habitación de Uchiha y darnos cuenta de que no estaba solo allí estaba dos mujeres que se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Sarada.

-Sarada- dice una mujer de cabello castaño.

-Imposible eres tu- dice aquella mujer que había visto una ocasión en el internado.

-Yo...-dice Sarada pero no termina aquella frase pues aquella mujer de cabello rosa la abraza con fuerza.

-Te extrañe mi niña-dice la mujer y solo me sentí incomodo por aquel encuentro, las deje un espacio para ver que aquella mujer lloraba tal vez de alegría por ver a su hija de nuevo.

-Yo...lo siento- dice Sarada que de nuevo esta llorando.

-Mi niña estas aquí- dice la mujer y sorne un poco secando las lágrimas del rostro de Sarada.

-Lo sé- dice y mira a la otra mujer que esta igual llorando.

-Yo- digo sintiéndome incómodo.

-Es bueno conocerte...te pareces tanto a tu padre- me dice la madre de Sarada y solo asiento no podía negarlo era idéntico a ese viejo aunque en pensamientos éramos muy diferente tal vez el cabello y los ojos lo demás nada.

-Lo sé- digo y Sarada solo sorne un poco.

-¿Puedo ver a mi tío?- dice y la otra mujer asiente.

-Si déjame ver a la doctora para que te de un pase- dice y se aleja.

Vaya que el mundo era muy pequeño ya que aquella doctora era nada más que la chica de mi tío, si aquella mujer por lo que mi tío era una persona muy débil a las mujeres la uncía que no caía en sus encantos.

Sarada había entrando a ver a su tío y solo me quede con las demás mujeres que me miraban con una sonrisa.

-No hay porque nutriese incomodo sé que tú has ayudado a Sarada a cambiar-dice la madre de Sarada.

-Si ella también me ayudado a que cambiara un poco- le digo ella sonríe.

-Lo sé- dice y solo asiento.

-No está enojada por lo que hicimos- le digo y ella niega.

-No ahora ya no sé qué tenía ya sus motivos además ya no son unos niños- me dice y sola siento.

Aquella mujer se levanta del sillón para ver a la persona que estaba entrando en estos momentos en la sala de espera.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dice la otra mujer que suponía era la tía de Sarada.

-Vaya no era mentira- dice un hombre ya mayor.

Mire que hasta atrás estaba Kakashi y solo negó no creía que fuera tan pronto para este encuentro, había otro hombre que solo me miraba un poco más serio.

-Sarada- digo al ver que ella me abraza con fuerza estaba llorando de nuevo.

-Mi niña- dice su madre que la mira con tristeza y solo estoy sorprendido e incómodo pues aquel hombre me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No...Lo creo que ve- dice aun llorosa y solo la miro sentido su dolor.

-Como lo siento- le digo y ella niega le doy un pañuelo para que seque su lagrimas su madre le toma la mano y Sarada mira con sorpresa a los hombres que estaba allí.

-Padre...

*************************Continuara*******************

**Extra: **esto se pone interesante gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron mensajes y a los demás por colocarán en favoritos...me ha sido muy difícil escribir de nuevo hace mucho que no tengo una historia...me he inspirado leyendo varias, mirando dramas coreanos, películas y ahora creo que tengo de nuevo esa inspiración espero se sume más personas a leer mi historia...el siguiente capítulo va hacia el punto de vista de Sarada y un poco del pasado de ellos...hay muchas sorpresas que tengo...bien nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
